


Sto tysięcy

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Heavy Angst, M/M, POV Wade Wilson, Suicide, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Motyw przewodni:Coma - Sto tysięcy jednakowych miast





	1. Mimo wszystkich nieprzespanych nocy

Znowu nie zdążył.

**Oczywiście. Nigdy nie zdążasz. Taki nieudacznik, jak ty nie może zrobić niczego dobrze.**

***

Gdy oprzytomniał poderwał się do siadu łapiąc głowę między dłonie, próbując za wszelką cenę zapomnieć. Dyszał i dygotał, a obślizgłe macki strachu pełzły po jego plecach, owijając się ciasno wokół klatki piersiowej, ograniczając oddech. Bał się, że zaraz zwymiotuje z natłoku emocji.

\- Deadpool?

Podskoczył. W drzwiach salonu stał Peter. Opierał się o framugę, ręce trzymał założone na klatce piersiowej i spojrzeniu mógł dostrzec pytanie. Nie umknął mu też przyśpieszony oddech Parkera, co znaczyło, że ten musiał tu przybiec.

_Oh, martwi się! Martwi!_

**W snach, Yellow. Nikt nie będzie się przejmować takim potworem.**

Peter podszedł do niego i usiadł na skraju kanapy. Jak przez mgłę Deadpool przypomniał sobie, że poprzedniego dnia poprosił o możliwość nocowania w domu Spideya, na co ten przystał. Z lekkimi obiekcjami, ale jednak. Ledwo to pamiętał, miał poczucie, że rozmową, którą powinni przeprowadzić zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej, tak naprawdę odbyła się bardzo dawno temu.

\- Mówię do Ciebie.

Przełknął ślinę, modląc się w duchu, żeby Peter tego nie zauważył i rzekł tylko lekko drżącym głosem.

\- O co chodzi, pajączku? - czuł, że to nie brzmi tak jak powinno, był cholernie spięty i wiedział, że nie potrafi udawać siebie. Samego siebie sprzed paru godzin. Spiderman uniósł brwi i potargał swoje ciemne włosy w geście zdumienia.

_Tak jak zawsze, prawda? Zawsze się tak czochra, gdy nie wie, co powiedzieć. Widziałeś to tysiąc razy!_

**Eh, Yellow. Chyba ciągle zapominasz, że ten debil rzeczywiście widzi to po raz setny.**

\- Źle się czujesz? - mimo, że zaprzeczył, to Peter i tak przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła. Był wyraźnie zmartwiony. Deadpool spróbował skupić się na jego dotyku i zepchnąć zły sen w zakątki podświadomości. A najlepiej zapomnieć. Nie chciał go pamiętać.

**To nie sen idioto.**

_A może sen? Może to też jest sen? Może my też jesteśmy, co myślisz White?_

**Zamknij się Yellow. Zniżasz się do poziomu tego idioty, w którego mózgu przyszło nam zamieszkać.**

\- Deadpool.

Patrzył w zaniepokojone piwne oczy Parkera. Następnie zebrał wszystkie siły, jakie w nim drzemały i wyszczerzył się do niego. Oczywiście, na próżno. Przez strach zapomniał masce, rozgoryczony, że wysiłek poszedł na marne. Peter nawet gdyby chciał nie mógł nic zauważyć. Sam Spiderman oczywiście maski nie miał. Już dość dawno temu Parker zdradził mu swoje prawdziwe imię i nazwisko, po jakimś czasie Deadpool dowiedział się, też gdzie nastolatek mieszka, od tego czasu często go odwiedzał. Skutkowało to tym, że Peter zupełnie nie martwił się o chowanie swojej tożsamości, a co za tym szło - twarzy. Jego spojrzenie przynagliło go do odpowiedzi.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę - silił się na jakiś żart, ale stwierdził, że to bezcelowe.

\- Krzyczałeś przez sen. To był jakiś koszmar czy inne cholerstwo?

Deadpool spuścił głowę i tylko wymamrotał:

\- Tak, tak.

Peter nie wyglądał na ani trochę przekonanego, ale nie forsował. Deadpool jednak poznał go, aż za dobrze i był pewny, że jest to tylko chwilowe. Szybko wstał z kanapy odrzucając koc na jej drugą stronę. Naciągnął przez głowę górę od kombinezonu i zaczął szukać swoich katan.

\- Co to się stało, że nie zostajesz na śniadaniu?

\- No wiesz, Pajączku. Zlecenia, praca, mordowanie, te sprawy.

Poprawił pas na biodrach, upewniając się, że nie spadnie i ruszył w kierunku okna. Szybko. Zanim się złamie. Nim dopadł do parapetu, drogę zagrodziło mu szczupłe ciało Petera.

\- Ty zawsze zostajesz. Choćbyś miał tysiąc zleceń. Zawsze zostajesz i zużywasz roczne zapasy mąki do zrobienia nienormalnej ilości naleśników, które i tak jakimś cudem pochłaniasz. Jesteś nieswój Deadpool. I nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że wszystko jest dobrze. Coś się stało? Zniszczyłeś coś, gdy spałem?

Najemnik odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył, niczym automat, w kierunku kuchni. Tylko spokojnie, tylko nie myśleć.

**Ty nigdy nie myślisz, w tym Twój cały problem.**

\- Wade!

Zatrzymał się z ręką zawieszoną w powietrzu zaledwie kilka centymetrów od szafki. Gdy usłyszał swoje imię, prawie się rozpłakał.

**Jesteś mięczakiem.**

_Oh, przestań White. Chłopak nam się po prostu wzruszył._

Słyszał szybki tupot bosych stóp Petera i chwilę później został odwrócony przodem do zdenerwowanego, tym razem już nie na żarty, nastolatka.

\- Co cię ugryzło?

\- No weź, Spidey. To nic takiego - próbował się wykręcić z rąk Petera.

\- Kłamiesz.

\- Nie, nie, jak bym mógł okłamać mojego...

\- Martwię się o ciebie, cholero. Powiedz mi, co się dzieje. Przecież wiesz, że zawsze słucham. Nawet, gdy nie wyglądam.

Deadpool osunął się na podłogę, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

_Ojoj! White, White! Chyba chłopakowi poszły bezpieczniki..._

Peter ukucnął przed najemnikiem, spoglądając na w niego sponad szkieł okularów, mimo wszystko wciąż milczał.

_Myślisz, że mu powie? Spidey może uznać go za świra._

**I tak już uważa, w końcu ten idiota nim jest.**

_Oh! Tego jeszcze nie było! Spidey pozna nasz sekret!_

**I wyrzuci nas z domu na zbity pysk.**

_Pesymista!_

\- Chciałbym ci powiedzieć - jego głos był roztrzęsiony. Rzeczywiście nigdy nie powiedział Spidermanowi o tym, co się z nim dzieje. - Ale na pewno mi nie uwierzysz.

Peter uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Stary, pogryzł mnie zmutowany, napromieniowany pająk, przez co mogę chodzić po ścianach. Naprawdę myślisz, że coś mnie jeszcze zdziwi?

\- Dobrze. Ale sam tego chciałeś. Przeżywam tą chwilę chyba setny raz. No, może nie do końca chwilę, ale każdy powrót zaczyna się od mojego pojawienia się tutaj. Trwa to różnie, czasem dzień, czasem kilka tygodni, ale za każdym razem wracam tu. Po prostu na końcu zawsze...

Urwał, podkurczając nogi. Wiedział, że się trzęsie, ale nie potrafił za cholerę tego powstrzymać.

\- Zawsze? - głos Petera nabrał dziwnej barwy, a Wade był zbyt roztrzęsiony, żeby określić jakiej. Oparł brodę na kolanach, jego nogi wciąż się delikatnie trzęsły, roztarł nasadę nosa, kątem oka widząc chude nogi chłopaka tuż przed nim. Deadpool mruknął coś niezrozumiałego.

\- Wade?

\- Umierasz.

W pomieszczeniu na chwilę zapanowała cisza. Deadpool czuł, jak rozpacz rozrywa go od środka. Nagle blade nogi zniknęły z jego pola widzenia i poczuł, że Parker opiera się o szafkę tuż obok niego.

\- Jak umieram?

Spojrzał na Petera zupełnie zszokowany.

\- To ty mi wierzysz?

\- Tak - Peter podparł dłonią policzek. - A za którymś razem nie uwierzyłem?

\- Nigdy Ci nie powiedziałem.

\- No widzisz. A więc? Jak umieram?


	2. Przedostała się w parszywy czas przez ulice zakażone bezradnością dni

Gdyby Deadpool miał określić swoje życie jednym słowem, to byłoby to pewnie **parszywe**. Nic więcej nic mniej. Może jeszcze jakiś czas temu nie określałby go, aż tak źle. W końcu miał trochę wesołych wspomnień, parę, ale osób, na których skupiał się cały jego świat. I ten i tak już bardzo pokręcony światek, runął w gruzach w momencie śmierci jego córki. Wade nie chciał pamiętać, ale wiedział, że ten obraz nigdy go nie opuści. Ciągnące się niemożliwie minuty, gdy przerażony kopał w stercie trupów, błagając, żeby nie było tam jego córeczki. Jego Ellie. Jego słońca, jego najważniejszego powodu do życia. Oczywiście życie musiało jeszcze raz sobie z niego zażartować. Okrutnie, jak zawsze. Znalazł ją, ledwo rozpoznając przez ilość i rozległość obrażeń. Upewnił się, o ironio, przez zegarek z Hello Kitty na jej nadgarstku, jakiś czas temu kupili sobie takie same. Nie pogodził się ze stratą. Ścigał jej morderców i zemścił się na każdym z nich.

I mimo tego, że świat wciąż widział tą jego wesołą, choć mocno pieprzniętą stronę, to gdzieś w środku Deadpool zaczynał czuć bezsensowność swojej egzystencji. Nie miał swojego miejsca, nie miał, dla kogo żyć. Przedtem najemnicze życie oświecała mu możliwość spotkania się z Ellie, którą ukrywał u członkini S.H.I.E.L.D. Powinien jej bronić i nie opuszczać nawet na krok, to nie była jej wina, że był jej ojcem. Szaleństwo też przestawało być jego siłą napędową. Głosy również stawały się leniwe, Yellow większość czasu przesypiał, tylko White czasem rzucił w niego jakąś kwaśną obelgą. Zaczęło dochodzić do momentów, gdy Wade nie potrafił rano wstać, przestawał odbierać telefony od zleceniodawców, całe dnie przesiadywał w domu z meksykańskich żarciem, nadrabiając seriale. Motywacja do życia znikła wraz z jego córką. Nachodziły go też nieprzyjemne przemyślenia, a oglądanie raz po raz Million Dollar Baby też nie pomagało. Choć najgorzej było, gdy zaczynał wspominać, analizować swoje życie. Nigdy przedtem tego nie robił i cóż... Bilans był raczej słaby.

Dom. Dzieciństwo. Wiecznie wkurwiony ojciec. Przemoc. Molestowanie. Ból. Wstyd. Cierpienie. Matka, jego ukochana ostoja. Matka narkomanka. Matka, która za szybko odeszła. U.S Army. Trening. Odejście z oddziału. Zostanie najemnikiem. Maroko. Szkolenia. Japonia. Szkolenia. Powrót do USA. Zlecenia. Poznanie Vanessy. Rak. Eksperyment. Pieprzony Francis...

**Długo masz zamiar się tak nad sobą użalać?**

Gdy kompletnie odechciało mu się żyć próbował się zabić. Nagle Healing Factor okazał się jego najgorszym wrogiem, przeciwnikiem nie do pokonania, cholernym dupkiem trzymającym go w obrzydliwym ciele. Gorszym od samego Wolverina. Przyłapywał się na tym, że machinalnie wykonywał swoją robotę.

Zlecenie. Sen. Zlecenie.

Autopilot. Wszystko zlewało się w jeden szary ciąg, o którym myślał tak rzadko, jak o rzadko myśli się o oddychaniu lub mruganiu.

Zlecenie. Sen. Zlecenie.

Podczas jednego z takich zleceń poznał Petera Parkera. I od razu go polubił, choć cóż... Można powiedzieć, że raczej jednostronnie. Co go przyciągnęło do Pajęczarza? Nie był do końca pewien. Na początku Peter traktował go z dystansem, krytykował, z powodu jego formy zarobku. I w kółko powtarzał:

„Z ogromną mocą idzie w parze ogromna odpowiedzialność."

Słowa te wypowiadał wręcz z namaszczeniem i delikatnym uśmiechem, choć to drugie Deadpool zauważył dużo później. Potem zwykle mierzył Wade'a chłodnym spojrzeniem i dopowiadał:

„A Ty się tylko bawisz, jak dzieciak z piaskownicy. W dodatku podczas tej zabawy ludziom spadają głowy."

I ciężko mu się było z Spidermanem nie zgodzić. A jednak zamiast stronić od Petera, działa się rzecz zupełnie odwrotna, szukał jego towarzystwa. Wiedział o tym, jak bardzo Spidey uwielbiał Manhattan i że, podczas patroli, nieraz się tam zapuszczał. Wtedy Deadpool dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa próbując się dowiedzieć, dlaczego tak lubi przesiadywać z Pajęczarzem. I im więcej słuchał tym lepiej rozumiał.

Peter, mimo młodego wieku, zawsze starał się być poważny i opanowany. Wade'owi wydawało się, że to przez moc i przymus szybkiego dorośnięcia z jej powodu. Przez tą całą „wielką odpowiedzialność". Pomimo to, zdarzały mu się momenty, gdy przystawał, jego kamienna twarz nagle się rozchmurzała i Peter zaczynał zachwycać się, a to pięknem Brodwayu, a to smakiem taco lub cichym i przytulnym widokiem Queens. I Deadpool naprawdę polubił tego Spidermana. Spidermana, który zachwycał się pierwszymi przebłyskami błękitnego nieba wiosną, zielenią, ogarniającą Central Park latem, wszystkim, co wiązało się z jesienią, to była jego ulubiona pora roku, spokojem, a jednocześnie martwym wyciszeniem, które niosła ze sobą zima.

Wade nie powiedziałby, że Peter patrzył na świat przez pryzmat fotografii, którą się pasjonował. Aparat pozwalał mu na uchwycenie **momentów**. Niecodziennych w swojej codzienności. A Peter wyłapywał takich momentów o wiele więcej niż przeciętny człowiek; był wrażliwy na otaczający go świat. Szukał tego „czegoś" i uwieczniał je. Był bardziej pasjonatem świata niż fotografii. Za to Wade zaczynał uważać za to „coś", co Peter uwieczniał na swoich zdjęciach, właśnie młodego fotografa. Coś, co potrafiło go wzruszyć i pomagało się oderwać od codzienności, jeśli tak mógł nazwać swoje najemnicze życie. Bo Peter był dla Deadpoola osobą, która wręcz jaśniała dobrem i niewinnością na tle wszystkiego i wszystkich. Oczywiście nie był bez skaz, popełniał błędy, jak każdy człowiek. Jednak, gdy inni przechodzą nad nimi do codzienności, a przynajmniej próbują, Peter dokładał ich sobie jeszcze więcej. Przede wszystkim obwiniał się o śmierć swojego wujka i Gwen, choć według Deadpoola zupełnie niepotrzebnie. I mimo tego, mimo bycia udręczonym swoją historią, obowiązkiem, który ktoś złożył na jego barki bez jakiegokolwiek pytania o pozwolenie, mimo odrzucenia, uznania przez większość świata za kryminalistę, mordercę, mimo tego Peter czerpał przyjemność z życia. Z każdego lotu na pajęczynie, z wiatru, który otulał go zimnymi ramionami na dachach wieżowców i przyprawiał o gęsią skórkę, z prostych czynności, na które Deadpool dawno, a może i być, że od zawsze, przestał zwracać uwagę. Peter był za to tak autentyczny w tym swoim zachwycie życiem i światem, że Wade'owi nierzadko odbierało mowę.

Sam Deadpool nie należał do osób z jakimiś głębszymi przemyśleniami. Większość emocji wyrażał akcentując je wiązanką przekleństw, tak po prostu było najłatwiej. Jednak ktoś, Deadpool za nic nie pamiętał, kto dokładnie, kiedyś mu powiedział:

Żyjemy w skażonym świecie, dlatego, kiedy widzisz coś pięknego, w momencie, gdy czujesz prawdziwe wzruszenie, gdy spotykasz dobrego człowieka - bierz to. Oglądaj, dotykaj, słuchaj. Choćby kwadrans, jeden błysk światła, jedną szczerą rozmowę. Jesteśmy spragnieni czystego dobra, które często mija na tak zwyczajnie i szybko, ze nawet nie zdajemy sobie sprawy, że przeszło przed naszym nosem.

Tym mniej więcej był dla Deadpoola Peter.


	3. Dobre niebo kiedy wszyscy śpią

Deadpool spróbował wyczyścić ostrze katany przeciągając je po koszuli trupa, efekt nie był, jednak zbyt zadowalający, gdyż ubranie jego zlecenia było przesiąknięte krwią. Najemnik wzruszył ramionami, schował oba ostrza i ruszył przed siebie, po drodze kopiąc odciętą głowę, poza pole swojego widzenia. Nie przejął się nawet chowaniem trupa, bo i po co? Każdy, kto spróbowałby go powstrzymać albo osądzić, kilka chwil później wąchałby kwiatki od spodu. Uśmiech nie schodził z jego ust, choć Deadpool czuł się bardziej pusty, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Znów nawiedzały go **TE** myśli, obraz martwej córki wyrył się pod jego powiekami. Wytrącało go to z równowagi, tak bardzo, że aż bał się mrugać. Dodotkowo wycięcie powiek pomagało tylko na chwilę. Potrzebował akcji, która odgoniłaby chęć...

**Samobójstwa?**

\- Idź precz White – warknął pocierając skronie. Za jakie grzechy musi się jeszcze użerać z tym jebanym sadystą?, myślał rozdrażniony.

**Co z tobą Wade? Zrobiłeś się nudny.**

_Oh, White! Aleś Ty nie miły... Ja wciąż go lubię! Choć rzeczywiście, nie wiem co się stało z twoim humorem, Wade. A gdybyśmy tak coś wysadzili?_

**Na ten przykład siebie?**

_I trochę miasta?_

**Możesz też strzelić sobie w głowę. Albo się powiesić.**

_Oh! Jak piniata?!_

**Yellow. Jesteś idiotą.**

Wade miał ochotę warknąć na obu, choć miał świadomość, że to nie pomoże. Zawsze pozostawała opcja ostateczna – strzał w głowę, który natychmiastowo i uciszał glosy, chociaż na te kilka chwil. Dodatkowo sprawiał, że Deadpool nie myślał. O niczym. Nie czuł, nie widział porozrywanego ciała swojej córeczki. Błogi niebyt stał się jego przyjacielem na wieczory bez zleceń, a sam Wade już nawet nie przejmował się wycieraniem plamy krwi w salonie. W końcu zalewał ją świeżą dawką na tyle regularnie, że panele straciły swój naturalny kolor, a dywan zesztywniał przy każdym kroku chrzęszcząc przez skrzepy krwi grubo oblepiające frędzle. Wade już podnosił broń, gdy nagle usłyszał wybuch poprzedzony głośnym wrzaskiem.

**CHAOS!**

White prychnął niezadowolony, a Deadpool pobiegł w stronę eksplozji. Choć raz los mu sprzyjał.

***

Najśmieszniejsze było to, że tego dnia Deadpool został uratowany podwójnie. I przed strzeleniem sobie w łeb i przed kompletnym osunięciem się w ramiona pustki. Dodatkowo zrobił to, ratując kogoś, co naprawdę rzadko mu się zdarzało. Tym razem zrobił wyjątek od reguły, oczywiście nie powstrzymując się przed zamordowaniem przeciwnika. Nie mógł sobie przecież pozwolić na za dużo odstępstw od normy, prawda?

Aktualnie Deadpool siedział na dachu jednego z manhattańskich wieżowców, czyszcząc ostrza i przyglądając się pokiereszowanemu chłopakowi w stroju pająka. Znał go, chociaż nie osobiście. No, bo kto nie słyszał o Niesamowitym Spidermanie?

\- Dzięki za pomoc – wysapał Pajęczarz. Był mocno poobijany, jednak nie były to poważne rany. Wciąż miał przyśpieszony oddech i najwidoczniej męczyło go łapanie haustów powietrza przez maskę, bo podwinął materiał, opierając go na grzbiecie nosa. Wade ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że policzki Spidermana były zupełnie gładkie, bez żadnych śladów zarostu, jak i zacięć czy podrażnień po goleniu. Młodziutki _._

\- Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć: „Wielkie dzięki za uratowanie tyłka!".

\- Poradziłbym sobie. I to bez mordowania – to mówiąc założył ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Zrobiłem to ku chwale G.R.R. Martina! – odparował Wade. I ku jego zupełnemu zdziwieniu Spiderman się roześmiał. No dobra, może było to tylko parsknięcie, ale hej!, śmiech Pajęczarza był naprawdę w czymś w porównaniu do pogardliwych parsknięć, które zwykle otrzymywał. Spiderman potarł szczękę momentalnie poważniejąc.

\- Mimo wszystko nie powinieneś go zabijać.

\- Zabiłem mordercę.

\- I ich liczba na tym świecie nie uległa zmianie – Spiderman sprawnie odbił piłeczkę.

\- Dlatego powinienem zabić ich więcej, wtedy bilans wyjdzie na plus.

Kolejne parsknięcie, trochę cichsze, ale jakże satysfakcjonujące. I po chwili, kiedy Spiderman odkaszlnął i znowu przybrał poważniejszy wyraz twarzy, Wade usłyszał jego motto:

\- Z ogromną mocą idzie w parze ogromna odpowiedzialność.

Później rozmowa potoczyła się już gładko.

Deadpool nie wiedział nawet, kiedy zaczęło świtać. Spiderman najwidoczniej też stracił poczucie czasu, bo gdy czerń nieba ustąpiła miejsce blademu fioletowi i błękitowi, żeby po chwili błysnąć na horyzoncie żywą pomarańczą, rozejrzał się zdezorientowany i wydał z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia. Wade przekrzywił głowę w pytającym geście.

\- Muszę zamontować tu zegarek – mruknął, wskazując nadgarstek gdzie powinien znajdować się mechanizm wypuszczający pajęczą nić – Zagadałem się trochę i znowu będę nieprzytomny w szkole.

Szkoła.

Czyli jednak jego podejrzenia, co do młodego wieku Spidermana były słuszne. Zżerała go ciekawość. Jak młody był Spidey? Ile lat ich dzieliło? Wade miał prawie dwadzieścia sześć lat i nie wyczuł w ich rozmowie żadnej bariery, którą mogłaby spowodować różnica wieku.

\- W tym Ci niestety nie pomogę, majsterkowanie, to kompletnie nie moja działka. Ja tam noszę normalny zegarek.

To mówiąc podwinął rękaw kostiumu pokazując swojemu rozmówcy zegarek z Hello Kitty. Śmiech Spidermana złagodziło falę bólu, która uderzyła w niego, gdy tylko pomyślał o córce. Gdy zobaczył zegarek przed oczami od razu stanęła mu jej zmasakrowana dłoń.

\- Dzięki za uratowanie skóry. Mam u ciebie dług.

\- Wystarczy mi taco.

\- Taco?

\- Tak, jak się następnym razem spotkamy, wezmę cię na najlepsze taco w tej części Manhattanu.

Mimo tego, że Spidey jeszcze przed chwilą oznajmiał, że musi się zbierać, rozmawiali jeszcze dobre pół godziny.

\- Muszę się zwijać – Spiderman podniósł się z dachu i otrzepując tą część ciała, gdzie plecy kończą swoją szlachetną nazwę. Deadpool musiał przyznać, że była to całkiem kształtną część ciała. Pajęczarz uniósł dłoń i Wade mógłby się założyć, że dostrzegł uśmiech pod jego maską. Rzucił słowa pożegnania i patrzył jak Spiderman powoli znika wśród wieżowców. Czuł się dziwnie lekki. Manhattan budził się do życia, a Wade Wilson, Wyszczekany Najemnik, dla większości znany, jako Deadpool siedział na dachu jednego z drapaczy chmur i uśmiechał się. Delikatnie, naturalnie, prawdziwie, tak jak rok temu. Tak jak uśmiechał się za życia jego córki.

_Całkiem miły gość, co nie?_

Deadpool zesztywniał, bo nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Przez cały czas, gdy rozmawiał ze Spidermanem, White i Yellow siedzieli zupełnie cicho.


	4. A ty przy mnie śpisz i żyjesz nieodległy w snach

\- I co było dalej? – zapytał Peter. Siedział na blacie kuchennym, machając bosymi stopami kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią, z kubkiem parującej kawy w dłoniach. Chuchnął w kubek, a na jego czole pojawiła się delikatna zmarszczka. Wade podrzucił naleśnika na patelni i odłożył na talerz leżący obok, na którym piętrzył się już stos pyszności. Zdążył się jutro trochę uspokoić, więc zaczął przygotowywać z Peterem śniadanie. Zakręcił gaz, odłożył patelnie do zlewu, czekając, aż trochę ostygnie, żeby rozgrzany olej nie prysł Peterowi w twarz. Jemu nie robiłoby, to żadnej różnicy w wyglądzie. Odwrócił się do Petera, opierając dłoń o blat kuchenny i zmierzył go pytającym spojrzeniem – Jak na razie o wszystkim jeszcze wiem, chociaż... - chłopak zamilkł na chwilę, a następnie uśmiechnął się lekko w jego kierunku – Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, że tyle dla ciebie znaczę.

Wade nie odezwał się, wiedział, że zaraz będzie musiał przejść do sedna sprawy i bał się, że będzie to dla niego za dużo. Zdjął z siebie fartuch, chwycił talerz postawił na stoliku w salonie. Tuż za sobą usłyszał cichy tupot bosych stóp, a drobne dłonie ustawiły obok naleśników słoiki z dżemami i płynną czekoladą.

\- Pójdę się przebrać, poczekaj na mnie chwilę – powiedział szybko, znikając w korytarzu. Gdy znalazł się w pokoju Petera ledwo odgonił przemożną ochotę, aby wyskoczyć przez okno i najzwyczajniej w świecie zwiać. Może i był mocny w gębie, ale nie, gdy chodziło o takie bardziej uczuciowe kwestie. Już i tak czuł się w jakiś sposób żałośnie, bo powiedział Peterowi ile dla niego znaczy, bez żadnych ogródek czy owijania w bawełnę. Uważał, że chłopakowi się to należy, za spokojne wysłuchiwanie jego wywodu. Spojrzał tęsknie w stronę okna. Miał przemożną ochotę strzelić sobie w łeb, bo wyłączyłoby to go, choć na chwilę. Odetchnął głośno, zebrał się w sobie, przebrał kostium na bluzę i wytarte dżinsy, otrzeźwił się kilkoma podskokami i dopiero wtedy był w stanie wrócić do kuchni.

Peter stał tyłem do niego i właśnie kończył zaparzył herbatę w dzbanku. Wade strasznie chciał podejść do niego i przytulić się do tego drobnego ciała. Chciał położyć podbródek na jego głowie, żeby po chwili zapytać, jak mu się dzisiaj spało, czekając chwilę, aż Peter odwróci się z uśmiechem, tak, aby Deadpool mógł złożyć delikatny pocałunek na jego czole. Odczuwał przemożną chęć, żeby pójść z nim do łóżka. I nie, nie miał tu wcale na myśli seksu. Raczej spanie razem. W ich łóżku, pod ich kocem. Z jego dłońmi na jego klatce piersiowej i swoimi ramionami naokoło niego. Z uchylonym oknem, przez co byłoby trochę zimno i musieliby się tulić mocniej, żeby nie zmarznąć. Być tak, nawet bez rozmowy, po prostu leżeć, słuchając bicia serca tej drugiej osoby. W zupełnej ciszy, szczęśliwi, spokojni.

Tylko, że nie mieli jeszcze wspólnego łóżka, koca, chociaż Wade znał na pamięć ulubione pozycje Petera, te w których momentalnie zasypiał i te w których lubił po prostu leżeć czy leniuchować. I choć Spidey nie miał, jeszcze, o tym pojęcia, to co noc spał wtulony w Deadpoolową klatkę piersiową, z palcami zawiniętymi na dłoni Wade'a.

Peter odwrócił się do niego z lekkim uśmiechem. Położył dzbanek na stoliku i usiadł na kanapie, otulając się puchatym kocem. Deadpool momentalnie poczuł tak dużą dawkę rozczulenia, że przestraszył się, iż zaraz się rozpłacze. Usiadł obok Petera, skupiając się na emanującym od niego cieple. Chłopak obdarzył go bystrym spojrzeniem orzechowym oczu, a żal zaczął rozdrapywać Wade'a od środka.

\- Gotowy na kontynuacje? – mimo wszystko jego głos był kojący. Deadpool westchnął, sięgając po kubek i nalewając do niego herbaty. Po chwili podał go Peterowi.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to trochę chore, żeby tak się interesować swoją śmiercią?

\- Może po prostu lubię sposób, w który opowiadasz? Chociaż – Peter podrapał się po potylicy, na chwilę odwracając wzrok – jest to nawet ciekawe.

Wade odchylił głowę w tył i parsknął śmiechem.

\- Zaskakuje mnie pan, panie Peter Parker - w odpowiedzi chłopak pokazał mu język. Wade nalał sobie herbaty i przygotował każdemu po naleśniku. Usiadł sobie wygodniej i wbił spojrzenie, gdzieś w eter – Jeśli być dokładnym, to cała historia zaczyna się od jutra.


	5. W domu będzie ogień, a do domu proste drogi

Zaczęło się od tego, że Deadpool wyznał Peterowi co do niego czuje. Potem, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, wszystko zaczęło iść idealnie po jego myśli.

***

Wade wstał z samego rana będąc kompletnie szczęśliwy. Tuż obok leżał wtulony w jego klatkę piersiową Peter. Deadpool ponownie dotknął swojej twarzy. Blizny, których tak nienawidził, nagle przestały wydawać mu się, aż takie złe. Oczywiście, nie miał szans na zostanie miss piękności, ale dla niego liczyło się tylko to, że Peter go akceptował takiego, jakim był. Pocałował Parkera w czoło, po chwili czując, jak chłopak zaczyna się wiercić.

\- Wade? – chłopak ziewnął szeroko i przetarł oczy.

\- A kto inny mógłby leżeć w twoim łóżku?

Peter parsknął śmiechem i spojrzał na niego rozbawiony. Wade przyciągnął go do siebie chowając twarz w jego włosach. Poczuł jak chude ramiona Petera obejmują jego klatkę piersiową, jak chłopak wtula twarz w jego tors i jak zaciąga się jego zapachem.

\- Wiesz, że zawsze pachniesz jak świeża krew, proch i meksykańskie żarcie?

\- I nie obrzydza cię to?

\- Nie, bo to twój zapach – to mówiąc wtulił się w niego jeszcze mocniej.

Wade poczuł, że Peter przytulił go tak bardzo mocno, że wszystko, co było w nim kiedykolwiek połamane, wróciło właśnie na swoje miejsce.

Wiedział, że chciał więcej takich poranków, najlepiej setki lub setki tysięcy. Chciał, żeby na twarzy Petera zawsze pojawiał się te uśmiech, gdy słyszał jego głos, czuł jego zapach, znajdował go w polu widzenia. Chciał być dla niego kimś. Kimś ważnym.

\- Jak się spało? – słowa Parkera wyrwały go z rozmyślań.

\- Dobrze. Dziś kocham cię o całe wczoraj mocniej.

***

Od tamtego dnia Wade każdego poranka pił najlepszą kawę na świecie, a potem przygotowywał śniadanie dla Petera i jakiś posiłek do szkoły. Później, kiedy Peter był już na lekcjach, ruszał do swojego mieszkania. Przeczesywał laptopa w poszukiwaniu zleceń, ruszał odwiedzić Weasela, w jego barze zawsze znalazł jakąś robotę. Wracał tego samego dnia, tylko czasami brał kilkudniowe zlecenia, ale zawsze starał się zdążyć na poranną kawę. Czasem gdy się spóźniał, czekała na niego na parapecie, przykryta talerzykiem, żeby tak szybko nie wystygła. Na naczynku zawsze leżało jakieś ciastko lub inny jego przysmak.

Wade właśnie wskoczył do domu Petera przez okno, nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się do drzwi, kiedy Peter zaparzał kawę. Przytulił się do jego pleców, całując go w kark.

\- Jak się spało?

\- Nie narzekam – ziewnął Peter – A jak Twoje wczorajsze zlecenie?

\- Wykonane. Teraz będę miał trochę wolnego.

\- Świetnie, w takim razie pójdziesz ze mną na patrol – oznajmił podając mu kubek z kawą. Deadpool chciał coś powiedzieć, wywinąć się, ale niecierpiące sprzeciwu spojrzenie Petera mu na to nie pozwoliło.

***

\- I tak mijały kolejne dni. Byliśmy ze sobą, oglądaliśmy razem filmy, chodziliśmy na miasta i co noc razem patrolowaliśmy – powiedział Wade upijając łyk herbaty.

Peter patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem po jego ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech. Deadpool nie potrafił się powstrzymać i złapał go delikatnie za dłoń od razu rozpoznając jej fakturę. Pogładził kciukiem przyjemnie miękką skórę. Chłopak nie wyrwał ręki, a Wade'owi wydało się, że na lekko zakłopotał go ten gest. Miał ochotę go pocałować, ale nie mógł. Nie, gdy miał właśnie przejść do sedna.

– 13 lutego zaczyna się horror.

***

Kolejny patrol, zapowiadał się tak jak każdy inny. Kilka godzin przeczesywania Nowego Yorku, uważne nasłuchiwanie, poleganie na pajęczych zmysłach Petera, jeśli było to potrzebne – szybka akcja i powrót do domu Deadpoola albo Spider-Mana. Ten sam schemat, od czasu do czasu wzbogacany o Wade'a opatrującego Petera czy nocny seans filmowy. Jedni nazwaliby to monotonią i dawniej Deadpool mógłby się nawet z nimi zgodzić, jednak dziś ich życie było dla niego rutyną, którą pokochał prawie tak samo mocno, jak samego Petera. Chciał się codziennie budzić obok, robić mu poranną kawę, pisać setkę smsów, gdy Parker był na lekcjach, słuchać jego spokojnego oddechu, gdy ucinali sobie drzemkę, obserwować jego poważną i skupioną twarz, gdy odrabiał lekcje. Wszystko, co normalne, było dla Wade'a wyjątkowe, bo nigdy nie miał okazji zasmakować tak zwykłego i szablonowego życia. Do tej pory posiadał tylko kilka takich chwil, wszystkie związane były z Ellie, pielęgnował je w środku, to one dawały mu siłę do działania. Do życia.

Teraz, dzięki Peterowi, miał ich setki, wraz z tymi z jego córką, przez co czuł się naprawdę silny. I szczęśliwy.

Dlatego nie spodziewał się tego, co się stało.

Dlaczego Peter nie zauważył bomby-pułapki Green Goblina? Nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Nie rozumiał czemu jego pajęcze zmysły nie zadziałały.

Widział tylko eksplozje, jej siła odrzuciła go na pobliską ścianę, na chwilę zamraczając, dezorientując i kołując zmysły. Gdy zebrał się z ziemi ciąż nic nie słyszał, w uszach mu piszczało, obraz się zamazywał, oczy zalewała krew. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy wrzaski ludzi, kątem oka widział szalejące płomienie, ale jego wzrok wbity był w to jedno miejsce. Szedł zataczając się na pobliskie auta, tak wolno, tak strasznie wolno.

Ludzie już zaczynali się zbierać naokoło, ale Wade brutalnie ich rozsunął, musiał przecież pomóc Peterowi. Wezwać karetkę, cokolwiek. Na pewno musiało go mocno oparzyć.

**To nie wygląda jak oparzenie.**

Deadpool stanął, jak wryty. Petera nie było... Dokładniej rzecz biorąc od pasa w dół. Rzucił się do niego szczupakiem, podwinął mu maskę próbując ocucić.

_Wciąż dzwonimy na karetkę?_

**Raczej po koronera.**

Wade złapał go za ramiona potrząsając lekko, a następnie tuląc do siebie. Ludzie naokoło bali się podejść bliżej, wszyscy wiedzieli kim by, więc zachowywali bezpieczny dystans. Nie mieli jednak na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby nie robić zdjęć. Miał ochotę wrzasnąć, żeby spierdalali, a najlepiej ich wszystkich zamordować.

\- Hej, nie odpływaj mi Petey... - odsunął go od siebie i zająknął się, bo oczy Petera były puste – Ani mi się waż... Ani mi się waż iść tam gdzie nie mogę iść z tobą...

Nie.

Nie...

To się nie mogło tak skończyć. Deadpool czuł, że rzeczywistość naokoło niego się zakrzywia, zaczyna pękać i rozpadać się na drobne kawałki. Jego szczęście, ostoja, spokój, jego miłość.

Jego Peter.

Wszystko to odeszło wraz z ostatnim oddechem chłopaka, który nagle stał się bardzo drobny i kruchy w jego rękach. Wade przytulił się o jego jeszcze ciepłego ciała i zaczął łkać spazmatycznie. To nie mogło się tak skończyć. Nie, nie, nie. Kurwa nie. Deadpool nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął wrzeszczeć, kiedy jego szloch zamienił się w wycie.

Jego Peter.

Nagle poderwał się wyjmując ostrze w kierunku zebranych naokoło.

\- To jest kurwa wasza wina – wrzasnął – On chciał was bronić i patrzcie, jak kurwa skończył, jebani tchórze – zrobił krok do przodu, a wszyscy, bez wyjątku, się cofnęli – Spieprzajcie, bo nie ręczę za siebie.

Na jego nieszczęście posłuchali go. Naprawdę chciał się na kimś wyżyć. Potrzebował ogromnego wysiłku, żeby spojrzeć na ciało Petera. Uklęknął przy nim, znowu go obejmując. Peter leżał w jego rękach. Martwy, tak bardzo martwy.Piwne oczy zaczęła przesłaniać mgła. Wade nie potrafił opisać bólu, który właśnie go porwał, stłukł na kawałki i porzucił. Przyłożył czoło do czoła Petera, łapiąc jego policzki między dłonie. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że Peter płakał, ale po chwili uświadomił sobie, że były to jego własne łzy.


	6. Nauczyłem się umierać w sobie

**Wade. Nudzi mi się**...

Zerwał się do siadu. Zacisnął mocno oczy, wydawało mu się, że słyszy Petera, ale to tylko White znów podrabiał głos chłopaka. Nie miał już nawet siły go przeklinać, kłócić się czy po prostu warknąć, żeby się najzwyczajniej w świecie zamknął. Ponownie wrócił do leżenia i wpatrywania się w sufit. Pustka. Okropna i paskudna pustka.

Złapał się nawet na tym, że pragnął zapomnieć. Choć na chwilę zapomnieć, że ktoś taki, jak Peter Parker w ogóle istniał. Że przebił mu duszę i wypełnił ją nadzieją, szczęściem, takim prawdziwym niezachwianym, tak odmiennym od tego, które ludzie za takowe uważają. Bo Wade dzięki Peterowi nie musiał co tydzień przeżywać najlepszej nocy swojego życia, każda minuta z nim takową była. Poza tym, przestał widzieć sens szczęścia za dnia, skoro w nocy i tak musiał stanąć naprzeciwko swoim demonom. Samotnie. A przy Peterze cichły nie tylko głosy. Każdy błąd jego życia, każda porażka została rozłożona na bardzo bolesne czynniki pierwsze, a następnie sklejona. Tak, że Deadpool myśląc o swojej córce, widział jej uśmiechniętą buźkę, a nie ociekające krwią szczątki. Te drugie leżały gdzieś w jego podświadomości, pewnie tuż obok przeklinającego go White'a i szalejącego Yellowa, za drzwiami zatrzaśniętymi uspokajającymi słowami Petera.

A teraz zniknął.

 **I nie wróci**.

I wszystko wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą.

 **Zasłużyłeś**...

Wade zwinął się w ciasny kłębek. Wiedział, że pistolet leżał na szafce nocnej. I kusił. Odwrócił się na drugi bok, mając w sercu obietnice złożoną Peterowi. Było mu tak strasznie wstyd, gdy próbował odrzucić od siebie jego istnienie, tylko po to, by uniknąć bólu. Aż za dobrze wiedział, że nie zapomni.

Przy ścianie stał Peterowy plecak, z szafy wystawała jego bluza, Deadpool miał mu ją oddać, ale ciągle nie było okazji. Teraz już jej nie zwróci. Dźwignął się z posłania i chwycił ubranie, uświadamiając sobie, jak drobny był Spider-Man. Bluza była jasnoniebieska, wytarta, sznurek do ściągania kaptura został przezornie zawiązany na końcach na potrójny supeł. W kieszeniach znalazł klucze z doczepionym breloczkiem w kształcie jednorożca, który oczywiście był prezentem od niego, a także papierek po ulubionych cukierkach Petera, tych owocowych, oblanych czekoladą i z galaretką w środku oraz kilka ciasno poskładanych kartek. Mężczyzna odłożył delikatnie zawartość kieszeni na szafkę nocną. Po chwili zastanowienia schował pistolet do szuflady.

_Na pewno nie możemy się zabawić?_

Yellow był naprawdę przygnębiony, od dawna nie ruszyli na żadną misję, brakowało mu akcji, przez co stawał się marudny i apatyczny.

**Co Ty Yellow, nie widzisz, że ten idiota jest kłębkiem rozpaczy?**

_A dlaczego?_

**W końcu nie zdążył. NIE UDAŁO mu się go uratować.**

_Nie lubię tej całej żałoby._

Drobne rzeczy, Peter składał się z drobnych rzeczy, które Wade znał na wylot. Potrafił zasnąć tylko na lewym boku. Nim zaczął czytać książkę, bez znaczenia czy był to podręcznik z chemii, czy kryminał, musiał ją najpierw powąchać. Oczywiście dyskretnie, ale nie umykało to uwadze najemnika. Po wyjściu z domu, będąc już na zewnątrz, często wracał i sprawdzał czy aby na pewno zamknął drzwi wejściowe. Wciąż pisał piórem od wujka Bena, choć sam argumentował, to tym, że nie potrafi przestawić się na długopisy. W momencie, gdy coś miało być zapisane bardziej oficjalnie, skrobał drugą stroną stalówki, tak, aby litery były cieńsze. Gdy robił sobie na szybko herbatę (dwie łyżeczki cukru, no chyba, że była malinowa, wtedy nie słodził) często zostawiał łyżeczkę w kubku, prawie wydłubując sobie nią oko przy pierwszym łyku. Następnie wyjmował ją strasznie zmieszany i odkładał za siebie, jakby chcąc zamaskować swój błąd. Idąc chodnikiem nie następował na łączenia i pęknięcia płytek... Wade czuł, że nie potrafi oddychać bez tych drobnostek. Nie, po prostu nie. Bił się z własnymi myślami czy da radę pójść na pogrzeb Petera i czy w ogóle powinien. Z informacji, które otrzymał od S.H.I.E.L.D., dowiedział się, że udało im się utrzymać tożsamość chłopaka w tajemnicy, więc młody Parker zostanie pochowany, jak zwykły obywatel Stanów Zjednoczonych, a nie prawdziwy bohater. Którym przecież do cholery był. Czy nie zasługiwał, żeby choć teraz ludzie oddali mu należyty hołd, pożegnali go niczym kogoś, kto setki razy uratował im tyłki? Wade już teraz widział na niektórych ścianach wieżowców graffiti: „Spider-manie, dlaczego opuściłeś Nowy York?" i miał ochotę pociąć na kawałeczki tych, którzy odważyli się to napisać.

Oddał za Was życie tępe szuje, a jedyne, co potraficie zrobić, to wciąż mu wyrzucać.

Uderzył pięścią w ścianę, nawet nie zarejestrował, kiedy podniósł się z powrotem do siadu. Dłoń zahaczyła o kant szafki, która rozcięła skórę prawie do kości. Wade z nienawiścią patrzył jak rana się zasklepia.

Nie chciał tego.

Naprawdę jedynym jego marzeniem było po prostu zejść z tego świata i mieć nadzieję, że rzeczywiście gdzieś tam znajdzie Petera i Ellie. Pistolet wołał go, a on wiedział, że nie da rady się już dłużej opierać. Wyjął go z szuflady, przeprosił Petera i nacisnął spust.

 


End file.
